In Another's Eyes
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: P/Q set in the future. Puck and Rachel are dating and Finn and Quinn are dating, but Quinn and Puck still have feelings for each other. Finn and Rachel seem oblivious to this. I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or "In Another's Eyes"
1. Chapter 1

**In Another's Eyes**

_In another's eyes I'm someone who  
loves her enough to walk away from you  
I'd never cheat and I would never lie  
in another's eyes_

I look across the table at Quinn, hoping Rachel doesn't catch me staring. This is torture. Why we have to have these "couple dinners" once a week is beyond me. Finn and I are best friends, and Rachel and Quinn are best friends, but do we have to double date? She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow. Her expression says, "Stop staring, Noah. They're going to catch you." She grabs Finn's hand and gives it a quick squeeze. "What should we get for dessert?" she asks, snuggling into his shoulder. I look over at Rachel. "Did you want to get a dessert to share too, baby?" I've gotten good at keeping up appearances, hiding my feelings when I'm with Rachel. But man does this suck. How do you sit across from the woman you love and resist the urge to take her in your arms? Not that I don't realize what that would do to Rachel, and Finn for that matter.

When Rachel and I first got together she was fresh off her break-up from Finn, and I was fresh off my break-up from Quinn. I guess we were each other's rebounds, but it had grown into more. I loved Rachel, I really did. I just didn't feel the same way about her that I did Quinn. Not that it mattered. She and Finn had gotten back together a few months after Rachel and I did, deciding to finish off high school together as "The Golden Couple." I guess you could say Quinn and I never got over each other. When we had first started dating, Rachel had been suspicious that I would leave her to be with Quinn again. At the time I had assured her that I was over Quinn, that she was the only one on my mind. In the moment, I did feel that. But as Finn and I rekindled our friendship, and Quinn and Rachel had forged their own, and as the four of us started spending more time together, all the feelings I had for Quinn had come flooding back.

_In another's eyes I can do no wrong  
And he believes in me and his faith is strong  
I'd never fall or even compromise  
In another's eyes_

I wish he would stop looking at me. What if Finn notices? Or even Rachel. I distract myself with asking Finn about dessert, though I'm now feeling sick to my stomach. Why did we decide it wasn't awkward to double-date with our exes? Seeing Noah across the table is hard enough. All I want to do is reach out and kiss him, to be able to hold his hand in public, or at least able to share a secret smile without living in fear that Finn will catch on. I can't remember exactly when I started to have feelings for Noah again. Maybe I never stopped. He and I had broken up in such a hurry in high school, neither of us wanting to deal with our feelings about giving up Beth. And then, in the blink of an eye he was back with Rachel. So I went back to Finn, and in time I was reminded of why I loved Finn so much to begin with.

Finn had such faith in me, such blind faith. He was convinced that I was The One for him, and despite everything he just might be right. I had confided in Rachel a few days before that I suspected Finn was close to proposing. He's been acting strangely lately, hinting around about the future. And we have been together 3 years now. Marriage is the next logical step, right? And yet my mind and my heart kept going back to Noah. No matter what I did, he crept into my thoughts, into my dreams, into every inch of my being.

However, it's not as if Noah and I could ever really be together, anyway. Finn and Rachel would never forgive us, and in spite of myself, I really enjoyed Rachel's friendship. She never judged me. Of course that would change if she knew the truth, that I was in love with her boyfriend. "Quinn!" Finn says, wagging a hand in front of my face and tearing me out of my thoughts. "Babe, our dessert is here. Why don't you take the first bite?" I should have been suspicious, but I really didn't think he would do it here…

I took a bite of the chocolate cake, and immediately felt something heavy in my mouth. "What in the world?" I yank a beautiful ring, complete with diamond out of my mouth. Oh my God. Finn is on his knee now. "Quinn, I'm sorry if this is embarrassing, but I couldn't think of a better way to do this than in front of our best friends. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I don't know what to say. I really don't. I'm a writer; I always know what to say. But Finn has gone and rendered me speechless. All I can do is nod stupidly while he slips the ring on my finger, then stands up to kiss me.

_In another's eyes I'm afraid that I can't see  
This picture perfect portrait that they paint of me  
They don't realize and I pray they never do  
'Cause every time I look I'm seein' you  
In another's eyes_

The Fuck? Finn really just asked Quinn to marry him, and she fucking said YES? What is she thinking? She's thinking that she's with Finn, and I'm with Rachel, I realize, and it's kind of a crushing blow. We're 20 years old, how are they ready to get married? I just shake my head, as Rachel begins gushing over the ring and how "they just haveeee to start looking at dresses." Chicks. What the fuck. My mood is completely shot to shit now. I look over at Finn, who has this giddy-happy look on his face. Then I look at Quinn, who, behind her smile, has a panicked look that only I can identify. She can't really want to do this. I try to catch her eye, but she is purposely not looking anywhere near me. Rachel looks over at me. "Are you ok? You haven't even congratulated Quinn and Finn." I mumble a quick "Congratulations" and give Rachel a peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna grab the check." She gives me a soft, confused smile. "Alright?" And then she goes right back to the God-Damned gushing. Shit, I can't breathe. _  
_

_And what they don't see  
Lord it's killing me  
It's blessing and a curse  
That love is blind  
_

Later that night, I am safe in my bed. Finn and I have called my parents, and Finn's mom and Mr. Hummel to share our news. They are all ecstatic, and I should be too. A wonderful man who loves me with all of his heart wants to spend the rest of his life with me. This is what every girl dreams of. But Noah's face when Finn asked me keeps flashing through my mind. He looked so…panicked. So heartbroken. How had Rachel and Finn both missed that? I guess it's a blessing and a curse that love is blind. Sometimes I wish he would see, so maybe Noah and I could have a chance. Something tells me Finn's too clueless to ever notice. But that doesn't explain Rachel. Rachel's usually so intuitive, how has she not seen my feelings for Noah, or his for me? What am I going to do? I can't really marry Finn, can I? It wouldn't be fair to him, because my heart would never really be with him.

I drop Rachel off at her place, and then I just drive around for hours, no destination, just driving. I'm still in shock. I barely looked at Rachel on the drive home; I thought for sure she would realize what was going on. But when I pulled into her driveway, she just turned to me and said, "Noah, I know what's going on." "Wha-You do?" I asked, kind of panicky. "Of course I do. You feel Quinn and Finn are too young to get married, and you're afraid of losing your best friend. I mean, I get it. I'm kind of worried about losing mine. But they're in love, and they have been together a long time. Besides, it's kinda sweet that they are marrying each others first love, right?" I just look at her, dumbfounded. How does she not see it? I mean, Finn I get. Finn's as dumb as rocks when he wants to be. But not Rachel. Rachel is one of the smartest people I know. But apparently oblivious. "Yea, that's it. I just don't wanna lose my bro, you know?" Rachel nods and smiles. "Of course I know baby." She presses her forehead to mine. "Do you want to stay tonight?" I shake my head. "Nah, babe. I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna sleep at my place tonight. Call you tomorrow?" "Sure." As she got out of the car, I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt settling down into my stomach. She deserves better than this, Puckerman. Eventually I stop at the park. This is where Quinn and I ended things all those years ago. It seems a lot smaller now. I lie on a bench and just stare off into the night, unsure of how my life got quite so screwed up.

_Cuz everytime I look I'm seeing you…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Due to the amount of people who want me to continue this fic, I decided to. Got my motivation back I suppose. So my plan is to have this chapter be devoted to the Puck/Rachel side of things, then the next would be Finn/Quinn, and the final tying things up with Puck and Quinn. Enjoy and please review

_She noticed_.

It was about time, really. I've been pissy ever since it happened. Almost a month and I've been distant, snappy, and unreliable. Fuck, I reminded myself of my father. It was fucking pathetic. It was about time Rach called me on my shit. And boy did she ever.

It had started off innocently enough. She'd asked me to pick up dinner. Simple, right? Except I blew it off. I got out of work, went straight to the gym and stayed there for at least three hours. Rachel was pissed. When I finally showed my face at her apartment it was well after nine o clock and she'd already eaten. I swear, if looks could kill I woulda been dead that day. It's not that I was trying to be a dick, well okay, maybe a little. But I was more so just trying to figure shit out. Trying to figure out my feelings for Quinn, my feelings for Rachel, Hell even my feelings for my best friend. I didn't want to hurt Finn or Rachel, but I was in love with Quinn. I'd always been in love with Quinn. Since the first time I met her when we were 13 years old. But I'm getting off-topic. I was trying to tell you about the night it all finally came to a head.

So I show up at Rachel's house, pizza in hand (Meat lover's, somehow forgetting my long-term girlfriend is Vegan. What can I say? I'm an idiot sometimes.) Luckily she's already eaten (as evidenced by the half-empty salad bowl on the kitchen table), but she's visibly angry at me and I can tell we're about to get into a huge fight. She's got her hands on her hips and she's just glaring up at me. Yea, I was definitely going to get it.

"Where have you been, Noah?" she nearly growled at me.  
"I've been at the gym. Lost track of time." I said softly. It wasn't a total lie, but I wasn't exactly being honest with the girl here.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Noah, what is with you lately? You've been flaky at best for a long time now. You've been acting this way ever since…" She trailed off and I could see it had finally hit her. She finally knew exactly why I'd been acting the way I had. She looked back up at me with a heartbroken look in her eyes. God, I wanted to die in that moment. I never meant to hurt her like this, and looking in her eyes, seeing that much pain, it broke my heart too. She'd never forgive me. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure, but I could tell she was about to break down.

"Noah, is this about Finn and Quinn's engagement?" she asked softly, barely above a whisper. Anyone who knows Rachel will tell you that she does **not **whisper, so I could tell it was serious. All that I could do was nod and look at the floor.

"Do you still love her?" Another nod. Fuck, did I pick a bad moment to become mute. It was time to man up and actually speak. Time to tell the truth I'd been hiding for years now.

"I tried to stop, Rachel. I did. Fuck…I tried so hard. But Quinn and I have a history. I've always loved her, and I don't think I'll ever truly stop loving her." I had muttered, feeling lower than dirt. I remember thinking 'Is this really happening? Am I really standing here and trampling on the heart of the girl who's done nothing but love me for three years?' Unfortunately, the answer was yes on both counts, and I felt a huge knot settle in my stomach. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. If I could only stop loving Quinn, then Rach and I could really be happy.

"Does she know?" she asked softly, biting her lip and looking at the floor. To her credit she hadn't started crying yet. I was almost in tears, but Rachel was holding it together really well. Before I had a chance to answer her first question she asked another. "Did you ever really love me? Or has this all been a lie?"

At that, I stepped toward her, dropping the pizza box that had still been in my hands on the table and pulling her into my arms. "Of course it wasn't a lie. You have been so good to me over the years, Rach. And I did love you- I do. It's just not…"

"Not the same way you love Quinn." She finished, pushing me away and wiping a tear that had finally escaped her eye. "You're going to do this to your best friend again, Noah? They're _engaged. _He asked her to marry him and she said yes. What does that tell you?" she asked, harshly.

I sighed, looking at the floor. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. She knows how I feel, she even feels the same way. But neither of us wanted to hurt you or Finn so we suppressed it for so long." The words sounded stupid coming out of my mouth, and even I knew Rachel had a point. I had no way of knowing that Quinn would leave Finn for me. Hell before right this minute I hadn't even been planning on acting on my feelings. But now Rachel knew the truth, and she wasn't going to stay with me. Not after this.

"You should go." She had said, because really what else was there to say? I'd just broken her heart, told her I'd been in love with her best friend for years. She had every right to kick me out of her house, out of her life. I didn't bother asking if it was over, because I already knew.

As I drove off I remember wondering how I'd let things get to this point. If I'd told Rachel the truth from the moment I knew I was falling for Quinn again, would things be different? Could I have avoided causing all this hurt? I didn't know, but one thing was for sure: I had to warn Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the Puckleberry breakup! This chapter is completely from Quinn's perspective and will deal with the Finn/Quinn aspect of it. Enjoy and please review **

It's 2:45 a.m. and I feel the very distinct buzzing of my phone. What the hell? Nobody calls me at this hour. Looking down at the screen, I see the one name that makes my heart stop: _Noah. _"Why are you calling so late?" I whisper into the phone, peeking over at Finn, who is still (thankfully) snoring away. His next words shake me to my very core: "Rachel knows."

"What do you mean she knows, Noah? You told her?" I demand, sliding out of bed and walking down the hall. If Finn wakes up, he does **not **need to hear this conversation.  
"I had to… she figured it out, Quinn. I'm sorry."  
"What if she tells Finn?" Now I'm panicking. Finn cannot find out that I'm in love with his best friend! We're supposed to be getting married; I can't break his heart like that. He'd never forgive me. I'd never forgive myself. 

"Well that's the thing, baby. I was hoping you'd tell him. Don't you think he has the right to know that you love me?" he asks, and I hear the hope in his voice. He doesn't seem to care that he's lost his girlfriend, and in that I've probably lost my best friend. Does he really want to lose his best friend too? And does he want me to lose my fiancé?

"Noah…I can't. Finn and I are supposed to get married. You're supposed to be his best man. I can't just…" I trail off, unsure of what else to say. I want to have a life with him, of course I do. I just can't hurt Finn like that again. And if I keep telling myself that I can continue hiding my feelings for Noah.

He just sighs, and though I can't see him I can tell he's shaking his head. "Fine, Q. But if Rachel's planning on telling Finn I can't stop her." He says, sounding somewhat deflated. He hangs up then and I'm just left standing there. I suddenly feel very ill and rush over to the bathroom, sinking to my knees over the toilet. My dry-heaving must wake Finn up because he appears in the door moments later. I look up at him and I can tell that he sees the panic in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" he asks, noticeably concerned. "Are you sick?"

Shaking my head, I push myself up to a crouched position and sit on the side of the tub. I have to tell him the truth before Rachel does. He deserves to know.

"Quinn, you're scaring me. What the Hell is going on?" he asks, stepping closer to me.

Taking a deep breath, I look up into his eyes. Immediately my eyes well up with tears, because I love Finn too. Finn's always been so good to me, throughout everything. And now here I was, about to break his heart again. But he had to know the truth. And he deserved to hear it from me, not somebody else. Especially not Noah or Rachel.

"Noah and Rachel broke up today." I begin. He looks confused as to why exactly I'm getting sick over my best friends breaking up, so I continue. "They broke up because of me, Finn. He loves me." I admit, looking at my hands. I feel so guilty right now, and I know what his next question will be before he even asks.

"That's bullshit…he can't think that you'll leave me. Right?" he asks. When I don't answer, just continue wringing my hands, he presses the issue. "Right, Quinn? He doesn't expect you to leave me, does he?" I can't even respond, and in that instant, I see the realization flash across his eyes.

"I'm an idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot. How long, Quinn? How long have you been in love with him?"

"Since we were 16." I admit, eyes dropping to the floor. I can't watch his heart breaking, as selfish as it sounds. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I tried to deny it as long as I could, and when I realized I still loved him I hid it the best I could. I'm so sorry." A single tear forms in my eye and I wipe it away. I silently chide myself for crying. I don't deserve to be upset right now. Finn does.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you say yes when I asked you to be my wife?" he spits out, and I feel his glare throughout my whole body. This is excruciating. I hate being the reason for his anger.

I look up at him tentatively, biting my lip. "I am so sorry, Finn. I thought…I thought if we were married, or even just engaged the feelings would go away. But they didn't. And when you asked me you just looked so happy. I couldn't say no." It sounds ridiculous coming from my lips, and I know he's not going to take it well.

"God damn it, Quinn! Do you think any of this is making me feel any better?" he asks, still glaring. "So you were just going to live with me, be married to me, and be in love with my best friend? And the fact that 'you couldn't say no' because you saw how happy _I _was? You're supposed to be happy too when your boyfriend proposes. You know what, Quinn? This is bullshit, all of it. I hope you two are very happy together."

"Finn…I know it doesn't help, but Noah and I never would have acted on our feelings. I wouldn't have cheated." I say, the words feeling hollow. They're true, of course, but they don't cushion the blow at all, and how could they? He just found out that I'm in love with his best friend.

"You're right, Quinn. It doesn't help. Having feelings for someone else is still cheating… I just can't believe you'd make me feel this way. Again."

And then he leaves. Three years, countless memories, all shattered by my carelessness. I whisper one last 'I'm sorry' before heading back to bed. I don't sleep much that night, tossing and turning as the breakup keeps replaying in my mind. If only I'd told him the truth, none of this would have happened. He still would have been hurt, but not nearly as much as he is now. Now two couples have been broken, two friendships lost. And it's all because of me.


End file.
